unofficial_valmodfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting 101
Crafting anything in this mod requires a little patience and trail and error. For each items you must meet the requirements as follows: A) The resources (duh) B) The correct station (this isn't always obvious, stations include Amory, work bench, forge , campfire ECT) The station must also have the right equipment (this might be a hand saw, cooking pot, grill ECT) C) The required skill (either unlocked by fitting level x within a skill or rarely buying a perk) Google is your friend, someone has probaly asked your question before. Simple search 'Valmod craft' followed by the item name and with any luck a forum link will pop up. I hope to add a list of what items need what stations but that's a lot of work and I'm not sure how user friendly this site is but another day maybe... Work stations Workbench Chemistry Station Forge Campfire Armory Artisan Decor Station Typically if its an armor or weapon piece of some sort its tied to the Armory. If its a decorative building block then its in the Artisan Decor Station Quoted from Valmar 11 Apr @ 3:55am https://steamcommunity.com/groups/valmod/discussions/0/135513549102581857/ FAO crafting (ones I've had to look up so far) Blacking smithing XP - you have to have the forge window open to earn the XP (not tested yet). Many skills will list a breif guide on what they unlock. Crafting list -correct just Pre A16 hopefully still accurate # Scavenging ☀expand=Expand Scrap Iron/Brass/Lead - level 5 scrapIronAxe - level 10 scrapIronPickaxe - level 10 scrapIronShovel - level 10 scrapIronShiv - level 10 blunderbuss - level 15 Lockpick - 20 Blunt Weapons: clubIron - level 20 clubBarbed - level 30 clubSpiked - level 40 Blade Weapons: huntingKnife - level 20 machete - level 30 scythe - level 50 combatAxe - level 80 Mining Tools: shovelIron - level 10 hoeIron - level 10 weedCleaver - level 10 shovelSteel - level 10 pickaxeIron - level 20 pickaxeSteel - level 40 Construction Tools: clawHammer - level 20 sledgehammer - level 30 wrench - 40 Axes: fireaxeIron - level 10 fireaxeSteel -level 20 Pistols: gunPistol - level 20 gunPistolSilenced - level 30 gun44Magnum - level 40 gun44MagnumSilenced - level 50 Shotguns: gunSawedOffPumpShotgun - level 15 gunPumpShotgun - level 20 gunPumpShotgunChoked - level 30 Rifles: gunHuntingRifle - level 20 gunBoltRifle - level 20 gunHuntingRifleSilenced - level 30 gunBoltRifleSilenced - level 30 gunSniperRifle - level 40 gunSniperSilenced - level 50 gunSniperRifleHPScope - level 50 gunSniperRifleHPScopeSilenced - level 50 Assault Rifles: gunMP5 - level 20 gunMP5Silenced - level 30 gunAK47 - level 40 gunAK47Silenced - level 50 Archery woodenBow - level 10 ironBow - level 20 crossbow - level 30 ironCrossbow - level 40 crossbowRepeater - level 50 Fletching: ironArrow - level 20 ironCrossbowBolt - level 20 steelArrow - level 30 steelCrossbowBolt - level 30 flamingArrow - level 50 explodingCrossbowBolt - level 50 Medicine: healingAgent - level 5 drinkHealth - level 5 firstAidBandage - level 10 maniacPowder - level 15 disinfectantBandage - level 20 medicalSplint - level 25 firstAidKit - level 30 antibiotics - level 35 herbalAntibiotics - level 40 Science: chemistryStation level 15 This maybe outdated might be level 40 construction, level 2 science (not tested) beer - level 15 mead - level 15 meadBlueberry - level 15 appleCider - level 15 fuelLog - level 15 glue - level 20 grainAlcohol - level 20 oil - level 20 bioFuel - level 20 chemicalAgent - level 20 gasCan - level 20 Tailoring: sewingKit - level 5 Armor Smithing animal hide armor - level 10 leather armor - level 20 scrap iron armor - level 30 iron armor - level 40 steel armor - level 50 Leatherworking leather - level 15 tanningRack - level 15 Mechanical: This is a new crafting skill that you level up by crafting various mechanical bits and bobs. chainsaw - level 10 nailgun - level 15 auger - level 25 partsAuger_blade - level 25 gearMechanism - 30 mechanicalParts - 30 minibike parts - 60 Traps: trap spikes - level 10 adhesive trap - level 10 adhesive spike - level 10 log spike - level 10 barbed fence - level 10 scrap iron spike - level 10 fall trap - level 10 trussing spike - level 20 trussing wall spike - level 20 tnt - level 20 dynamite - level 20 land mines - level 20 fire trap - level 30 Blacksmith: This is a new crafting skill that you level up by crafting various items and blocks in the forge. forge - level 10 bellows - level 10 forgedIron - level 10 Iron Tool Heads – level 10 ironArrowHead - level 10 anvil - level 15 emptyJar - level 15 Glass Blocks - level 15 beaker - level 15 weldingTorch - level 20 ironRingsRivets - level 20 Syringe - level 25 beaker - level 25 ironBars - level 30 calipers - level 50 spring - level 50 forgedSteel - level 80 steelArrowHead - level 80 mechanicalParts - level 80 steelRingsRivets - level 80 Steel Tool Heads – level 80 Carpentry: This is a new crafting skill that you level up by crafting various wood items such as woodframes or carpenter kits. Secure wooden door - level 5 Wood Blocks - level 10 handsaw - level 10 carpenterKit - level 10 wooden storage containers - level 20 Masonry: This is a new crafting skill that you level up by crafting carious stone or brick blocks. bowl - level 5 dinnerPlate - level 5 clayBucket - level 5 cementMixer - level 20 chisel - level 20 Cobblestone Blocks - level 20 Brick Blocks - level 30 Cement - level 50 concreteMix - level 50 Rebar Blocks - level 50 Cooking: Leveling this will unlock various cooking recipes. ' ' ..:: Perks ::.. Boom Stick: Increases shotgun damage. gunBoomstick - level 3 Better Lead Than Dead: Increases hunting rifle and sniper damage. G.I. Joe: Increases assault rifle (ak47/smg) damage. Gun: Rocket Launcher: gunRocketLauncher - level 30 Quicker Crafting: woodBlock - level 1 cobblestoneBlock - level 2 (requires player level 20) AutoWall_Wood - level 3 (requires player level 30) AutoWall_Concrete - level 4 (requires player level 40) AutoWall_Reinforced_Concrete - level 5 (requires player level 50) Miner 69er: minersTNT - level 5 (requires Mining Tools level 80) Lumberjack: Increases block damage with axes and reduces the stamina drain. Electric Lights: This perk gives you the required items to craft working electric lights. electricalToolKit - level 12 (requires Mechanical level 10) flashlight02 - level 12 (requires Mechanical level 10) Plumbing: This perk teaches you how to craft kits to fix sinks or craft your own working sinks for infinite clean water. plumbingKit - level 15 (requires Mechanical level 15) workingCabinetSink - level 15 (requires Mechanical level 15) workingGranitSink - level 15 (requires Mechanical level 15) Oven Repair: This perk teaches you to craft oven repair kits or working ovens to cook without fuel. ovenKit - level 15 (requires Mechanical level 15) workstationOven - level 15 (requires Mechanical level 15) Security: Secure Safes - level 20 (requires Carpentry / Mechanical level 20) Iron and Vault Doors - level 20 (requires Carpentry / Mechanical level 20) Drawbridges - level 20 (requires Carpentry / Mechanical level 20) Quality Joe: Combine Station (used to combine items) - level 2 Copied from 7D2D server forum (was really hard to find) https://7daystodie.com/forums/showthread.php?31730-Valmod-Pack&p=539022&viewfull=1#post539022 Books http://unofficial-valmod.wikia.com/wiki/Books